Pinkie Promise
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: The things that matter most our often out of our control. This is the way it has always been, even when it doesn't work in our favor.


"It's going to be okay Pinkie…" Cheese whispered.

Pinkie didn't move; she just stared out the window, stroking her long pink strands of hair. Cheese touched her shoulder to comfort her, he found she was trembling.

"Shh… come here" Cheese pulled Pinkie against his chest, feeling warm tears wet his fur. He hummed to her softly, trying to slow her labored breathing. "Everything is going to be alright" he cooed gently, rubbing his hoof along her back. Pinkie just whimpered, drinking in his smell, resting her head, listening to his beating heart. That was all she needed at that moment, to be held, to be protected from the world, sheltered from the raging storm beyond.

Cheese sighed, watching the trees outside the train slip by. He had to be strong, if only for her, but as he felt her breathing slow to a sleepy pace, he too, let a tear run down his face. So he held onto her, watching the outside world race away from him, out of his grasp, and his tears fell like the rain outside.

The train glided over the tracks, rain bombarding its sleek sides. The moon shone off the radiant metal as it progressed towards the capital city. It seemed to be the only thing alive under the moon's glow, giving breath to the cold night; a night that it seemed as if the heavens themselves were crying.

Pinkie stood at the massive doors before her, the early morning sun giving a certain harshness to them. She pulled a straight strand of hair from her face before tapping lightly on those huge, malevolent slabs of wood.

The two ponies huddled under the awning of the awesome building before them, the pattering of rain the only sound on the lonely street.

Light poured out from behind the door as it was opened. Celestia smiled "Hello Pinkie Pie, can I help you?"

The two looked at each other and Pinkie lowered her head, giving a small nod, following Celestia into the spacious castle. Pressing against Cheese nervously, she looked up and down the endless halls. It was so clean, so chokingly structured. The castle was ominous.

Celestia paused at a gaping room, turning to Pinkie "It would be best if I spoke to you one at a time." She said formally. Cheese and Pinkie exchanged eye contact, and Pinkie took a step forward. She lifted her head, raising her dripping, flat hair off the ground and pressed her face against Cheese's neck one last time before entering the room.

Pinkie had never felt so small before in her entire life. She stood below an impressively tall throne, with an even taller figure inside it. "What has made it such an urgent and late trip to Canterlot Pinkie Pie?" Celestia asked.

Pinkie sucked in a deep breath, turning away from the imposing figure. "Princess please, I need to ask you a favor." Pinkie said dryly, holding back tears. Celestia smiled "What would that be, I should be able to help, and after all, you are the element of laughter".

The mare's eyes lit up with hope. "Oh thank goodness, well it's just that Cheesie's birthday got drawn for the draft, so you can just revoke it." Pinkie chirped, satisfied by the simplicity of the task.

Celestia's face fell "Oh Pinkie Pie I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm sorry".

"Wha-what?" Pinkie shrunk back in horror "What do you mean you can't do that?"

Celestia sighed "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie I can't pull him from enlistment; too many ponies have good relations with the capital. If I make an exception for you, I would have to for everypony who asked. Our royal guard isn't big enough to fend off the invasions coming in from the border. You understand don't you?"

Pinkie stumbled backward "No-no Cheesie is a party pony. It's his job to make ponies smile, to love, to laugh. Please you can't do this!" Pinkie felt her throat tighten as tears welled in her eyes.

Celestia frowned "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, my hooves are tied."

"No y-you can't do this!" Pinkie screamed, tears clouding her vision "You can't take him away!"

"I'm sorry he has to stay in the capital, the recruits will arrive in the morning." The white alicorn said without any emotion at all.

"No, I won't let you!" shrieked Pinkie, her muscles tightened and she felt as if her heart would explode. She watched the guards creep closer, locating the screams.

Pinkie dove for the door, scrambling to get to her hooves beneath her on the marble floors. She sprinted away as the guards followed behind her.

Pinkie collided with Cheese, bawling as she clung to him. "Cheesie they're going to take you away!" Pinkie sobbed.

Cheese lifted Pinkie up, cupping her chin and wiping tears from her eyes. You're going to be okay Pinkie!" Cheese murmured, cradling her head.

Pinkie looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Pinkie promise you'll be okay" Pinkie whispered her eyes fixed on his. "I love you so much" Cheese whimpered, and Pinkie felt his tears fall into her mane.

"There they are" shouted one of the guards. Turning the corner and grabbing Pinkie under her arms, another restraining Cheese.

"No!" Pinkie gasped, trying to get her footing on the marble floor, trying to stop herself from being pulled away. "Cheese promise, Pinkie promise!" she screamed, but the doors closed before her, cutting him away like a knife.

This is what Pinkie thought of as she stood there numb. He looked so peaceful, he had to be sleeping. Pinkie wished that, more than anything, just for him not to be so cold, so heart shatteringly cold, to be dancing around and not lying still. He wasn't, he was gone, torn away, nothing but a memory. A small chest wound leaving Pinkie Equestria's _only _party pony. Pinkie planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, tears falling into his chocolate mane.

_ Why couldn't you have Pinkie promised…._


End file.
